The Third Thief
by Zeladious
Summary: One-Shot.


Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne did it again. She has successfully checkmated. But this time, there was someone observing her, the whole time. Even Finn doesn't know about that. The girl with her long onyx hair and white, crystal clear eyes flowed with the winds as she kept leaping from tree to tree, not making a sound to follow Jeanne.

'Zeik.'

She commanded her semi-angel, Zeik Clock. Her oval purple on the forehead shone brightly as she was listening intently as the girl whispered to her.

'Got it.'

With that, Zeik disappeared in a flash.

'Now then, time to put things into work.'

I followed Jeanne all the way until…

…her house.

'So this is where she lives.'

'Don't move!'

The voice came from behind. The girl turned back, with Kaitou Sinbad standing there.

'Zeik.'

She commanded under her breath. She appeared beside her instantly.

'Got it.'

An item appeared before her, and disappeared in a flash before appearing again in front of him.

'Wha-'

Sinbad was taken in by surprise when she sprayed the can onto his face and fled. Sinbad lost unconscious shortly after. The girl and Zeik Clock arrived back at her home, with the girl's eyes turning green and the hair turning back to its' original colour, which was an amethyst.

'Zeik.'

'What is it?'

'Keep an eye on these two.'

'Alright then.'

'I'll leave you to it.'

With that, she turned in, waiting for the next day to come, with Zeik deep in her thoughts.

'Is this really okay, Kaitou Thorn…?'

* * *

The next morning came and the girl, Kaitou Thorn, was getting dressed up for her school, where Nagoya Chiaki and Kusakabe Maron attends. She was in a different homeroom, one block behind theirs. She is currently having lessons now as she listens half-intently on it while the other half on another. What's on her mind was…

_Kaitou Jeanne…_

With classes ended…

There were some chattering from others as they were still in the homeroom. The girl, Kaitou Thorn, awaited for her partner results. She then received a telepathy from her.

'_It's just like you said! Both of them are…Kaitou's!'_

'_I knew it…where are their angels now?'_

'_Nowhere to be found. Most likely…'_

'_The Note, huh…'_

'_Should I?'_

'_Nope, we should leave it as it is.'_

'_Alright then.'_

'…it's about time…'

She whispered softly to herself so that nobody could hear it. She took her bookbag and packed her things but as she headed opened the sliding door, she noticed someone a distance away when she stepped out.

'Nagoya Chiaki…Kaitou…Sinbad…'

Then she saw another one, looking at him.

'Kusakabe Maron…Kaitou…Jeanne.'

'_Zeik.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_We're going to do it. Today.'_

'_Are you sure? You're…'_

'_I don't care.'_

She then closed the sliding door and walked her way out of the school while changing her shoes at the shoe locker.

'Today is the day…I shall make my appearance!'

* * *

Night time…

'Are you ready?'

'Yeah.'

At her command, Zeik's forehead shone brightly and changed Thorn's clothes to a Kaitou's. She has a piece of cloth covering her top to bottom until the kneecap, a piece of cloth each on the arms, a white scarf on around her neck and her hair and eyes changing colour.

'Let's go.'

At Thorn's command, both of them disappeared from their spot, to who-knows-where.

* * *

'Alright! Today we're going to catch Jeanne! Men, get ready for it!'

All the policemen shouted yes in reply. They had set traps and everything, awaiting for her arrival. But he also saw another message that was sent directly to him. The inspector, Himuro Toudaiji, has anger shown on his face as he crushed the paper with his bare hands.

'What Kaitou this and that…they must be caught!'

'Otou-san!'

His daughter, Miyako Toudaiji, was catching up to her dad as he didn't realized that his feet walked.

'Ah! Why are you here again?'

'Isn't it obvious?! To capture Jeanne! Having two heads is better than one, right?'

'B-but…'

* * *

'Let's trick!'

Thorn announced to the people who were there.

'Kaitou Thorn!'

Himuro shouted at the top of his lungs.

'Get her!'

He pointed to me and at his command the men charged at me, who was right in front of them. She smirked and snapped her finger the moment they got really close to her. In an instant, she disappeared from her spot and the men clashed and bumped against each other, falling like a domino. She reappeared again, in front of Miyako, who was taken aback.

'W-what?'

'Sorry, I'll need you to sleep for a while.'

She snapped her finger in front of her face, reading her unconscious, as she carried her bridal style and headed off outside.

* * *

'Wait!'

She heard someone behind her. From the voice, she could tell that it was Jeanne, Kusakabe Maron. She stopped at her tracks when she reached a dock, leaving Miyako gently onto the ground. With Jeanne in front of her, she was about to say something when another interrupted.

'Jeanne!'

It was Kaitou Sinbad, Nagoya Chiaki. She smirked in delight.

'Both of you are here. Let me introduce myself, I'm Kaitou Thorn, and I'm also about to tell you a message. It concerns the both of you and the future.'

'What?'

They didn't let their guard down for a second, in case she does something to them.

'But I'll tell you one thing.'

I detransformed, having their faces registered with shock.

'Kaitou Jeanne…nope, Kusakabe Maron.'

'Eh?!'

'Kaitou Sinbad…nope, you're Nagoya Chiaki!'

'H-how did you know that?!'

'Come here, Zeik.'

I put my hand on my hip, and at my command, she appeared before them.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Zeik Clock.'

The semi-angel bowed with grace.

'I ordered her to keep an eye on you two. Oh yeah…Kusakabe Maron, Nagoya Chiaki, please detransform.'

'Eh?!'

They shouted in unison. Of course, Maron didn't knew Sinbad was Chiaki, her pervert-neighbor next door.

'Don't worry, your secrets will be safe with us!'

Zeik assured them. The other two angels soon appeared.

'T-that's…Zeik!'

Access's face was shocked.

'Who's that?'

Finn's face was registered with confusion.

'You've forgotten about me, Finn?'

Zeik's tone suddenly turned cold.

'W-what?'

Finn was terrified.

'S-stop it!'

Access persuaded Zeik to stop. Then Zeik looked at him.

'You do know…she's been brainwashed right?'

'Y-yeah…'

Access's eye's averted from hers a little.

'Kusakabe Maron nope, the reincarnation of Jean D'Arc.'

Thorn spoke.

'Y-yes?'

'Seriously…I suppose…you have forgotten about me, as well.'

She covered her face with her hand before letting it down.

'Zeik.'

'Right.'

She nodded back at her. Then, she advanced to Chiaki, murmuring some words before he detransformed. After that, she did the same to Maron and were shocked at themselves, well, except for Chiaki actually, whom he knew her form in the first place.

'I…is this true?'

Maron's eyes were filled with shock and stepped back from Chiaki.

'For what I am about to tell you…'

They turned their attention to me.

'…that it concerns your future. Do you want to know, or do you not want to know? Please give me an answer the next day. Farewell then.'

Zeik went by her side, resting on her shoulder before departing with the wind covering them and disappeared.

Their hearts were in a bit of shambles at the moment.


End file.
